A Warm Heart
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for xXxMarysexXxKelly. Sometimes, all we need is that one person to bring us out from under and more often than not, it's those we didn't even consider were there anymore. Jack/Maryse.


Basically, I got a Jack/Maryse request ageeeees ago from xXxMarysexXxKelly and I had an idea in mind, but I found it really difficult to get down on paper.  
Then I completely forgot about the request until recently, when I decided to just throw this short little one-shot together.  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**A WARM HEART**

**

* * *

**

The hospital waiting room smelt of disinfectant. Why that was, Jack Swagger was unsure. After all, none of the operations went on in there. Perhaps someone was sick in there; shock can make you puke. After getting the call saying his father was in hospital, Jack wanted to throw up too.

A full polystyrene cup sat on the coffee table, filled with cold coffee. How long had that cup been there? The nurse brought it to Jack when he arrived at the hospital and he'd yet to touch it. Coffee wasn't any consolation for his father's health. Was that what you got people when they were in shock? Coffee? Jack felt like he needed some kind of drip to help him cope.

Two hours ago, he'd been in the ring performing to an arena of fans. One hour ago, he received a call saying his father had suffered a heart attack. Fifty minutes ago, he'd arrived at the hospital to discover his father was in a critical condition. Time was just a number that moved at a speed that was uncontrollable. Whilst in the ring, he had no idea he'd end up spending the rest of the night in a hospital.

It was a feeling Jack couldn't really describe. He was shivering yet he wasn't cold, just numb. Everything felt weightless. There was no feeling in him. Reaching over to the table, Jack couldn't feel the coffee cup under his fingers and as he tried to lift it, it slipped straight from his hand. As if she'd been stood outside the whole time, waiting for this to occur, one of the nurses rushed to his aid.

"Sorry," Jack croaked, watching the liquid trickle a path in the floor.

"It's fine. It's laminated wood so it'll clean up with ease." Grabbing a tea towel from a nearby drawer, she got on her hands and knees to mop up the mess. About a minute later, she stood up again. "All done."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Normally, Jack would've been flirting with the nurse, a petite brunette with an impressive chest and a freckly nose. "Are you Mr Swagger's son?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's someone here to see you. I'll bring her in."

Who'd be coming to see him? His family were already on their way to the hospital. Maybe it was one of his friends, seeing as they were in Oklahoma, and they were coming into support him.

Slowly, the door creaked open and the figure of a female stood in the doorway. "Jack?"

* * *

_Stepping out of the shower, Jack grabbed a towel. He quickly ran it over the blonde hairs on his head before wrapping it round his waist. As he pulled open the door, the condensed heat of the bathroom rushed into the rest of the hotel room. Shuddering slightly at the new cold air, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. _

_With a sigh, he fell back-first onto the bed and stretched out his arms and legs. Training all day and performing all night tired Jack out and he couldn't wait to get into bed. This changed however, with a sudden realisation. Sitting upright, he remembered there was something he'd rather do than sleep. In the pocket of his jacket, there was a packet of Marlboro Lights just calling Jack's name. Once he retrieved them, he pulled one out, lit it and inhaled. Jack didn't consider himself a smoker but at the end of a long day, he found there to be nothing more relaxing than a cigarette. _

_So it was with much irritation to Jack when someone knocked at the door and interrupted that peace. _

_Quickly stubbing out the cigarette and placing it in the ashtray, Jack pulled on a pair of sweatpants and approached the door. _

"_Your pants are on backwards." Maryse told him sweetly, before entering the hotel room. _

_Maryse was the ex-girlfriend that Jack found difficult to get rid of, not that he wanted to either. When they dated, it hadn't been serious so when they ended things, it was easy to stay as friends. "Shit." _

"_Don't leave for my benefit!" She called as Jack went into the bathroom to readjust his pants. "I've seen it all before." _

_When he came back out of the bathroom, Maryse had made herself perfectly at home. She'd helped herself to a drink from the mini bar, had slipped off her shoes and her feet were curled underneath her on the bed. "You look awfully dressed up, considering you're just coming to see me." Jack observed Maryse's black mini dress. "You're making me feel underdressed." _

"_I'm just about to go meet Ted." _

_Jack rolled his eyes. _

"_Okay, whenever I bring up Ted, you always do this." She exclaimed. "Why don't you like him?" _

_Closing the gap between his thumb and index finger until they were about two centimetres apart, a knowing raised eyebrow appeared on Jack's face. _

"_Well, I can tell you from experience that's not the case." She couldn't stop herself from grinning. "So what is it? Are you jealous of him?" _

_Only jealous because she was his. _

_The truth was, Jack had never been able to truly get over Maryse. He even missed her faults; the snooty put-downs, the occasional rant in French and the unbearable temper tantrums, but for every endearing flaw, there were a hundred positives; her surprising intelligence, her incredible ability to read people, her hilarious diva-ish demands, not to mention the fact she was great in bed. _

_But it didn't matter. Maryse had been with Ted for twice as long as she'd been with Jack and it didn't look as if that would be changing. _

"_Whatever, I don't have time for this." Maryse was the one to roll her eyes as she finished up her drink and headed towards the door. "Call me whenever you're ready to grow up." _

_

* * *

_

From there, their relationship only deteriorated, especially when Jack was drafted to Smackdown; after that, conversation between them stopped completely. Whoever was the first to apologize would be the weakest, and they were both far too stubborn to admit they were wrong.

It had been months since that transpired yet here Maryse was, sat next to him in the hospital waiting room. She looked a lot simpler than their last encounter, in black jeans and a plain grey sweater with her hair tied back in a ponytail. In some ways, she looked much prettier; younger, innocent.

"I was in town," She began softly, "And someone told me your dad was in here. I thought you could use a friend."

"I could use my dad." He replied, even quieter than her.

"He's a strong man. He'll pull through."

"You've never met my dad." Jack pointed out. "How would you know?"

"Because if he's as strong as you-" Maryse prodded him in the stomach, not receiving the smile she hoped for. "-then he stands a good chance."

"I'm not as strong as you think I am."

"In here?" Maryse covered Jack's heart with her hand and allowed herself to smile. "It's beating. That's a good start." Her hand lingered on his chest for a while, the soft thump-thump forming a rhythm against the palm of her hand. It was such a quiet, intimate moment that neither wanted to speak in case they ruined it.

But then, as delicate as a first kiss, their heads tilted and their lips pressed together. Nothing else was needed, just her lips on his was enough of a comfort. When Maryse pulled away a couple of seconds later, her hand was still on Jack's heart.

"It's still beating." Jack smiled. "So far, so good."

Standing up, she held out a hand. "Come on, let's go check on your dad."

* * *

Please **review** :)


End file.
